


The Wrong Colour

by sleeptightstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeptightstars/pseuds/sleeptightstars
Summary: Making your own Halloween costumes doesn't always work out...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This Drabble was for Halloween and entirely inspired by a tumblr post. Sadly I can't find the author of the post, but when I do I'll update this.
> 
> This is the post:  
> "Halloween where Draco and Harry attempt to dress up as each other but when Harry bleaches his hair blond it turns out orange."

“Aaargh!

Stop it Draco!”  
Draco was on the ground laughing. He had to clutch his sides to reign his bursts of laughter in.   
“B-but Harry! Look at youou- !”   
Harry started to worry, maybe he had to do something. It started to look like Draco was choking on his own laughter. His face became all red and blotchy and he was struggling to breathe.   
“Come on Draco. It isn’t that funny,” Harry said with a petulant frown.  
“N-no it really really is,” hiccuped Draco. “Just look at yourself!”   
Harry turned and looked in the mirror again.   
“It is bright orange!” howled Draco, tears now streaming down his face.   
Okay, truthfully, Harry could see what all the fuss was about. He only didn't want to give Draco the satisfaction by acknowledging it. His hair was indeed bright orange. For Halloween they had decided to dress up as each other. So that was why Harry’s hair was all orange. He simply wanted to bleach it the same pale shade as Draco’s, but it kind of failed miserably. And the worst thing was… “I warned you not to do it the muggle way!” guffawed Draco.   
With that Harry became a bit annoyed. “Draco, shut it. I know I made a tiny mistake and you said it at least a thousand times. Can we now focus on trying to get rid of it?”

Draco tried to suppress his giggles and said: “If we use a little hair gel, make a bit of your hair stand upright and dye it green you could be a little pumpkin! You have the scary face for it.” “Draco,” Harry groaned, “please be serious about this. I don’t know what to do and Pansy’s Halloween party starts in half an hour already and you’re the only one who’s ready!”   
Harry sighed mentally. He really didn’t know what to do. And Draco standing in the middle of the bathroom doorway, dressed impeccably as Harry didn’t help at all. Draco saw his expression and took pity on him. “Here let me help, you know how great I am with hair styling charms.” Draco mumbled a complicate sentence and touched Harry’s head with his wand. His hair turned pale and angel-like, just as Draco’s hair.  
“Thanks,” Harry said, feeling exasperated and gratified at the same time. 

They now both were the spitting image of each other. Some might say that they simply could’ve used polyjuice potion, but where was the fun in that? And they didn’t think of the month long brewing time of the potion. So they took the more practical (and more “undignified” thank you, Draco) route by making their costumes themselves. With everything in place they had still a bit time before they had to take the floo to Pansy’s house. Draco seemed to realise that too and he advanced on Harry with his smirk in place.   
“It’s bloody weird to see you as me, but that doesn't stop me wanting to kiss you.”

Draco grabbed Harry and leaned forwards. When their lips almost touched he whispered: “Happy Halloween Harry”.


End file.
